


Wolf Children

by ThatgirlLola



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parent Carlisle Cullen, Vampire Bella Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatgirlLola/pseuds/ThatgirlLola
Summary: Sam and the gang move back to Forks when they meet the Cullens and are forced to leave their "normal" lives behind.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Sam Uley, Embry Call/Emmett Cullen, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Leah Clearwater/Rosalie Hale, Seth Clearwater/Jasper Hale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Wolf Children

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot about the summary and I was able to write something satisfying for the first chapter.

Fire. All he can remember was the blazing heat of the fire and the screams of everyone he knew.

He was young when it happened, not even in his early teens when they where attacked. 

He was huddled in the shadows of the old barn house along with five others who were younger than him.

They hugged each other as the flames grew brighter and the screams turn into blood. 

He shouldn't be watching this, but the paranoia of one of those... _ **things**_ -they were too gruesome and feral to be called vampires-coming in forced him to keep his eyes open as he watch his friends and family die. 

After non-stop screaming and bloodshed, they left.

Leaving the cold dead bodies and the now small flame behind, unknowing that they left a few survivors trembling in the dark.

It was that day when Sam's once innocent and normal childhood turn into a life full of struggles and sacrifices. 


End file.
